1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electoluminescent panel, and more particularly to an electroluminescent panel comprising back electrode layer having letter or pattern formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroluminescent panels are widely applied in making advertising sign boards, signal boards, ornamental panels for motor vehicles or buildings and the like because of its advantageous features of light weight and emitting light without heat. A general electroluminescent panel comprises a front electrode layer, a luminescent layer, a reflective layer, and a back electrode layer. In order to manufacture an electroluminescent panel for displaying desired letters, signs or pattern, the front electrode layer, the luminescent layer and the reflective layer are sequentially formed by performing a screen-printing process. Next, a screen plate having the desired letters, sign or pattern is used to print the desired letters, sign or pattern is placed onto the reflective layer, and then the back electrode layer is printed onto the reflective layer. When a client orders a particular design of electroluminescent panels, the manufacturer has to prepare a particular set of screen plates. Therefore, the aforementioned process would be cost effective for mass production for customers who require large quantity of electroluminescent panels for displaying same letters, signs or pattern. Therefore, it is quite expensive for manufacturing electroluminescent panel with unique or personalised letters, signs or patterns as these unique letters, signs or patterns require specific set of screen plates.